


Sick Meg

by blackbirdjeid



Series: The Callahan Family [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdjeid/pseuds/blackbirdjeid
Summary: Snapshot of when Meg was sick at seven and Kate takes care of her.





	Sick Meg

Kate woke to Chris calling her name from the bathroom. It took a few moments to realize that someone was gagging sound from the bathroom. Kate throw herself upward in the bed before getting out and running to the bathroom as fast as she could. The door was wide open and two people kneeling near the toilet. Chris was kneeling beside Meg with his hand full of hair and the other hand rubbing soothing circles on the child's back.

Chris looked up at Kate with tired eyes. Kate rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock, it was almost six am in the morning. Kate moved to kneel on the other side of Meg, hands replacing Chris's so that he can go and get ready for work. ❝It's alright sweetie,❞ She whispers to Meg after she heard a sob come from the seven-year-old. ❝You are alright.❞

Christ stood up and went to their bedroom, he called his wife off work before he started to get ready for work.

Kate felt sweat on the back of Meg's neck so she stood and grabbed a washcloth, which she ran under cold water. Lifting up Meg's hair, she placed the cool rag on her neck. ❝Do you want to go lay on the couch? With a pan?❞ A nod came from the child as she (Meg) moved her arm slowly to flush the toilet. Kate helped Meg onto feet and took the cloth that was on the back of her neck and throw it into the sink. Slowly they moved to the living room and Kate helped Meg to lay on the couch. ❝Which movie do you want to watch?❞

❝Beauty and the Beast,❞ Meg whispers as she reaches for a cover that was laying over the couch.

Kate went and put the movie on for Meg before moving to go grab herself some toast and Meg a glass of cold water. Kate ate her toast in the kitchen before she went back to the living room to check on Meg, Her niece was asleep on the couch and looked pretty peaceful looking.

❝She looks peaceful,❞ Chris said coming out of the bedroom out to the living room. ❝Do you want me to stay home with you guys?❞

❝We will be fine,❞ Kate assures Chris with a soft smile. ❝Just go to work.❞

Chris left his wife and niece at home and went to work.

It was a little after nine when Meg woke up to an upset stomach, she didn't have the time to even make it put a pan under her mouth before she vomited so it went all over her clothing and blankets.

Kate was coming up the steps of the basement with a laundry basket in arms when she heard Meg's sounds. She dropped the basket and ran to Meg, who was now finished getting sick for the moment and now she was looking up at her aunt with a sad face. Kate helped Meg off with her clothes and Kate threw them downstairs before going back and picking the seven-year-old up into her arms and take her to the bathroom, where Kate set her on the toilet seat.

She filled the tub up with warm water and some bubbles, which she had only put a little bit of them in. Placing the sick child into the bath was easy but watching her not even look around asking for toys broke her heart because she was truly sick if she wasn't asking for such things. Kate grabs Johnson's baby shampoo/body wash, a new washcloth, and a cup before she knelt down in front of the tube. ❝Want to make this quick?❞ A slow nod from Meg was all Kate needed to make bath time quick. Kate did fast work to clean the child up from head to toe. After which, she dried the child off and took her to her room to get some new pajamas on.

❝Kate,❞ Meg whimpered when the cold air hit her skin. She watched as her aunt ran around trying to get everything as quickly as she could for the child. Kate helped Meg into her clothes before picking her back up into her arms. A kiss to the forehead before going back out to the living room. ❝Movie?❞ Meg asks softly as she snuggles into Kate.

❝Of course,❞ Kate leaned forward to grab the remote before turning the movie back on for Meg to watch or listen to until she fell asleep once more. When Chris came home for lunch, he sees his wife and niece curled up on the couch, asleep together.


End file.
